


Pink Rosy Cheeks

by abaranthion



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Belts, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock Slapping, Come as Lube, Creampie, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, Punishment, S&M, Safewords, Slapping, Undressing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: It's fall in Sekizan's second year at Jinko and his first of being the rugby captain. He's determined to whip the team into shape, but his indiscretion means he receives some whipping of his own.





	Pink Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> For AO Ship Week  
> Using prompts: First Kiss, Autumn, Romance  
> Very very loosely XD

Sekizan hitched Hachioji up off the compressed earth, held him across the shoulders and rubbed his hair, flakes of dry soil and white paint flinging away from the hooker. ‘Great try, Mutsuugh,’ Sekizan began as the air was pushed out of him when Raita barreled in to join the hug. More of the practice team entered the congratulatory melee, praising the way Hachioji had knocked three of the green bib-wearing opposition aside to score the try.

 

Steam billowed off the huddle and into the darkening sky that bit at the exposed skin of their arms, legs, and faces when they extricated themselves from their teammates and trudged back to watch Matsuo take the conversion. Leaving Sekizan holding Hachioji by the shoulders.

 

His hands slipped down the other’s arms and cradled in the grip of Hachioji’s fingers. They stood under the crossbar, smiling together, feeling the warmth of their partner’s hands as Matsuo’s kick sailed overhead like a low-flying silent firework.

 

The ball thudded onto the ground and bounced a couple of times until it clattered into the chain-link fence and rolled to a stop by Sekizan and Hachioji’s feet. They looked down at the oval resting against their cleats and realized that the entire team’s eyes must be on them, holding hands way after the try celebration had finished. Sekizan moved in front of Hachioji to block the view of their clasped hands, switching his own surreptitiously so both were behind his back holding one of the hooker’s. ‘Good practice today,’ he announced, trying to make it appear that the red in his cheeks was his passion for the team rather than just for the member behind him, ‘time to get changed, go home, and tomorrow I’ll keep whipping this team into shape.’

  
  


* * *

  
  


As soon as he and Hachioji had gotten back to Sekizan’s - even before they’d taken their shoes off - the captain apologized for his behavior on the field. It was the first time they’d held hands in public, and it was in front of the whole team, and they needed to maintain the respect of the guys in their charge. The explanations and excuses spilled out of Sekizan as he bowed penitently, looking down at his wringing hands.

 

Hachioji patted Sekizan’s back reassuringly, ‘Hey, don’t beat yourself up. I liked-’

 

‘No,’ Sekizan erupted, batting the other away and falling to the floor to kowtow. His muffled voice came up from the carpet, ‘I… I need to be punished.’

 

Hachioji looked down at the prostrate figure at his feet, smiling at the captain’s sweet reservedness. He gave him a light tap with a toe and was surprised to hear Sekizan’s muffled moan, ‘Harder. I deserve it.’ This was unlike Sekizan, he wasn’t normally so forward in their relationship. It was always Hachioji who initiated, and even then Sekizan would remain… well, reserved. And it wasn’t always so sweet. In fact, sometimes it got to Hachioji and he felt he was doing all the work. But now here he was with Sekizan under him, begging for punishment; he was determined to grab the opportunity with both hands.

 

Hachioji drew his foot back and kicked up into Sekizan’s clavicle, causing him to rise to a kneeling position as he sucked in air through his teeth. He settled onto his backside and hung his head limply, his hair curls obscuring his reddening face. He kept his gaze down, deferent to his vice. He already looked defeated, submissive.

 

‘Get undressed,’ Hachioji ordered, walking away.

 

Sekizan grabbed the other’s pants and pleaded, ‘I want you to do it, Mutsumi.’ But he was roughly shaken off and impotently watched Hachioji go out into the porch.

 

A moment later he came back into the corridor holding Sekizan’s rugby bag. He looked at him disappointedly, ‘I thought I told you to get undressed?’

 

His answer came with a deflated sag, and a whisper-quiet repetition, ‘I wanted you to do it.’

 

Hachioji sat cross-legged on the floor away from Sekizan, pulled out one of his cleats and started fiddling with the laces, ‘If you want this - if you want punishment like you said - you’re gonna have to show me. I don’t want any of this “No, stop, I’ve changed my mind”. Show me you want it by doing it yourself.’

 

Obeying, the redhead rose to his feet and worked his fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning to reveal a tight T-shirt. ‘I’d use the safe word if I really meant it,’ he said sulkily.

 

‘“Pink”,’ Hachioji practically tutted, looking up from his unlacing to see Sekizan remove his T-shirt, ‘you're so… predictable.’

 

The captain slipped the belt from its buckle, explaining, ‘I was just adapting the traffic light system you told me people use.’

 

‘I know, darling,’ Hachioji said, wrapping the shoelace around his hand and putting the cleat back in Sekizan’s bag, ‘and it's sweet that you think you weren’t being utterly predictable.’ He stood up and watched impatiently as the pants were finally removed. Gesturing to Sekizan’s pink briefs, he ordered, ‘And those.’

 

‘Can’t I take them off upstairs?’ the nearly-nude guy asked with a slight whine.

 

‘Nuh,’ Hachioji denied him, ‘Everything off and then we go upstairs.’ He smiled when Sekizan yielded and quickly pulled down the underwear. ‘Look,’ he said pleasantly, ‘I’ll let you wear one thing.’ He bent to fish something out of the other’s bag. ‘Well, two really,’ he mumbled before pulling out Sekizan’s long, black rugby socks and tossing them to their owner, ‘put them on.’

 

Rushing to avoid being naked in the hall for any longer, Sekizan pulled his socks up to his knees. ‘OK? Have I…’ he lowered his voice, ‘proven that I want... it?’

 

‘Oh, I can see you want it, yeah,’ Hachioji was enjoying the view of Sekizan’s semi and the way the socks highlighted just how muscular his calves were, somehow emphasizing his thick thighs. He also enjoyed making Sekizan wait and stew in his own embarrassment for just a little longer.

 

But now it was time.

 

Hachioji led Sekizan up the stairs by his hands. Stopping halfway up, he held them against his cheek and said, ‘These hands have got a lot to answer for. Let’s make sure they don’t cause any more trouble for you.’

 

Dragging Sekizan’s hands towards the banister so he had to bend over, Hachioji tied him by the wrists to the rail. Sekizan’s face silently pleaded with him as Hachioji sank onto the step in front of his captive. ‘Here?!’ Sekizan managed to whisper, his blushing an obvious reaction to having his bare ass pointed directly at the front door.

 

Hachioji rested his forehead against Sekizan’s and nodded with a wry smirk that revealed just how much he was relishing his partner’s discomfort. He slid his fingers down Sekizan’s back as he settled onto a step from where he could see his cock dangling before him. It jolted when Hachioji gave Sekizan’s butt a firm slap that echoed on the stairwell.

 

Hachioji was pleased with his choice. The reverberations intensified each smack he gave the ass.

 

Sekizan kept his head held up resolutely, eyes shut and teeth digging into his lips to stop any noises escaping. It was something that honestly annoyed Hachioji; it seemed like Sekizan denied himself pleasure, and when he got it he remained silent in some pretence of abstinence.

 

But the way his dick was stiffening in front of Hachioji told the hooker all he needed. Too bad Sekizan was being punished, he couldn’t be allowed to enjoy so visibly. With a dismissive swipe, Hachioji batted the dick down, making him flinch but remain resiliently silent.

 

Hachioji was determined however to hear some moans from Sekizan magnified in their bouncing around the walls. He’d have to dig in. A finger into the captain's ass with each slap would do the trick, he was sure. At first he simply grabbed as he made contact every time, but then he let his fingers reach deeper as they wrapped around the buttock, and before long Hachioji was hooking his finger into Sekizan’s anus and ripping away when he raised his hand for the next slap.

 

Sweat beaded on Sekizan’s face and down his torso as he fought to maintain control. And although he managed to preserve his mutism, his rising excitement was clearly visible to Hachioji.

 

So Hachioji gave the semi a hard thwap.

 

Sekizan jerked at the waist and grunted. The sound was barely audible enough to echo, but it was exactly what Hachioji had hoped for. ‘I like getting a rise out of you,’ he smirked and hit the dick again.

 

This time the moan was more resonant, the desperation apparent and growing as was the pitch. Sekizan bit into his shoulder muscles to prevent any further exclamations. Hachioji wasn’t going to let Sekizan ruin his fun though. And anyway, he was just being emotionally over-sensitive as he always was with anything involving his dick. Hachioji grabbed a buttock roughly, some fingers slipping into the asshole, he hooked in to pull and with the other hand wound up to bat the shaft again, this time aiming nearer the base to really jar it.

 

The thunk reverberated along with Sekizan’s cry. He hung his head and gasped for breath, sweat dripping onto Hachioji’s face. With no further to bow his head, the captain averted his eyes and dramatically expounded, ‘You know what I've been through, Mutsumi.’

 

‘OK, OK. I’ll stop,’ Hachioji yielded, relaxing his grip on Sekizan’s ass.

 

The captain nearly collapsed with relief, Hachioji patted him on the back and got up.

 

Then he walked downstairs.

  
'Where are you going? Mutsumi!' Sekizan craned to see where the other had gone.

 

Hachioji appeared again, wandering into the kitchen. A moment later he came back through the corridor with a packet of chips. He plonked down on a sofa in the lounge just within view of Sekizan who could only watch and struggle against the restraints.   
  


His body was twisting and curling, fighting between trying to release itself from the laces or trying to relieve the cock that was now hard despite him.

 

Finally he gave in and let Hachioji hear what he wanted, ‘Please. I need you to… finish.’

 

The vice looked back to Sekizan, ‘You’re looking awfully sore.’ Sekizan’s boner was red and throbbing, Hachioji could see the pain he must be in through the color alone. ‘Want me to take care of that, buddy?’

 

‘Mhmm,’ Sekizan pursed his lips, ashamed at his previous blatancy. Hachioji was sure it’d be a long time before he was so frank again.

 

Getting up, Hachioji asked in a nurturing tone, ‘How about something to cool you down?’ He left Sekizan’s sight again to open the front door before plopping back down on the sofa to finish his corn chips.

 

A biting fall breeze blew in and whipped against Sekizan’s ass. He whimpered.

 

‘Hmm? Did you say something?’ Hachioji’s question dripped with sarcasm.

 

‘Please shut the door,’ Sekizan did his best to lower himself courteously, but with his hard-on and tied hands, he just looked precious and dumb to Hachioji.

 

But the hooker’s face wasn’t smiling at his lover. ‘Oh? Is this too public for you?’ he stormed towards the staircase, scrunching up the empty packet and throwing it in Sekizan’s face. ‘You’ll learn to like it,’ he said, spreading Sekizan’s ass cheeks apart and pushing a finger in, still coated in chili-flavored dust. The captain yelped in surprise at the coarseness, and this simply caused Hachioji to go deeper and quicker. He introduced another finger and played around for a little while, using Sekizan’s tight hole to wipe the coating off.

 

Dragging down to stretch the sphincter, Hachioji took out his fingers and planted his face between his captive’s buttocks, not needing to stoop as he was standing on a lower step. He ate Sekizan out voraciously, like he was trying to get every last crumb out of his ass.

 

Sekizan let out a long, shivering, guttural moan that kept going through his breathing. ‘S-s-st-s-stop, Mutsumi.’ There was an urgency in his voice that made Hachioji obey, and he thought that there might be more opportunity for mischief if it was just Sekizan being delicate. The captain breathlessly motioned with his head for Hachioji to come closer. When he was close, he whispered, unable to look him in the eye, ‘I’m about to- I need to… finish. But I want you to have it. My juice in your mouth, and then spit it into me and use it as…’ he could only bring himself to mouth the word “lube”. ‘But please shut the door.’

 

Hachioji could feel the heat emanating from Sekizan’s reddening face. He knew the captain would not bear to regard him for a week after saying that. ‘Oh, you are being demanding today,’ Hachioji said, moving back, ‘I like it.’ He gave Sekizan’s ass a departing slap as he went and shut the door.

 

Upon returning, he crab crawled up the stairs, ducking between the black socks of the captain’s legs from where he lunged his face at his dick and latched on. Sekizan bucked like an animal, but Hachioji managed to hold on and kept sucking, hard and long, pulling all the blood into the captain’s cock.

 

‘It’s too much,’ Sekizan moaned, trying to back away, ‘stop.’ But it’s what he asked for so it’s what he’s gonna get. Hachioji held Sekizan’s butt to pull him in deeper and didn’t stop sucking.

 

There was another unexpected buck from Sekizan’s hip and he quickly urged breathlessly, ‘It’s happening.’

 

Hachioji only just had enough time to pull out a little so he wouldn’t accidentally swallow any. Then his mouth filled with cum. He let the twitches from Sekizan’s dick and hips subside before pulling away, stopping a small dribble down his chin with a finger as he did.

 

He carefully threaded himself back through Sekizan’s legs, knowing how sensitive he was just after cumming, and that if he brushed his leg he might be liable to collapse on him.

 

Back at his captive’s ass, Hachioji watched the anus’s post-ejaculation twitch for a little while. That and Sekizan’s echoing panting served as pleasant entertainment to Hachioji while he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. Then he stretched Sekizan’s hole open with two fingers and spat out some cum. He pushed it in, coating the edges, and repeated the process a few times until his mouth was empty and he had Sekizan nice and prepared.

 

Then Hachioji shoved his dick in. Sekizan’s yell echoed throughout the house. A rhythmic beat soon followed as the vice’s balls slapped against both their gooches in turn like a swinging clapper.

 

An irritating jingling sound had started up too, though. It didn’t take many thrusts for Hachioji to realize it was his belt buckle tinkling limply, mirroring Sekizan’s spent prick in its useless dangling. Hachioji clasped his hand over the end to silence it, but nearly immediately thought better of it and yanked the belt out from its loops.

 

‘You really wanna be punished today, huh?’ he said rhetorically.

 

‘Mhmm,’ Sekizan spoke greedily into his shoulder, trying to face Hachioji while keeping his head submissive. He’d acquiesced without hearing the vice’s reason behind the question.

 

‘Not only did you hold my hand in public,’ he traced the edge of the hard leather along Sekizan’s side, ‘you’ve just cum way before I’m ready to.’

 

‘S-sorry, Mu-’ a taut thwap upon his back made him stop with a wincing growl.

 

‘I haven’t finished!’ Hachioji stated, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice at the impressive sound he’d managed to achieve with the belt, ‘I’m gonna have to keep playing with you until I’m good and ready.’

 

Sekizan shut up and bent in preparation to receive. His head snapped up with the next strike of the belt, his back muscles tensing and rolling to ease the pain. He didn’t have enough time to inhale before a new stinging strip spread from his shoulder to his hips.

 

Hachioji was so busy admiring the red marks appearing on his captive’s muscular back that he’d forgotten to take care of his ass. With the next lash of the belt, he shoved from his pelvis, nearly knocking them both off their feet. Sekizan’s front was briefly exposed to Hachioji as he twisted to keep balance, his nipples pink and inviting.

 

‘Keep up, darling,’ Hachioji teased, flicking the belt under his captain, which snapped into his abs with a satisfying slap. The accompanying winces from Sekizan as the vice whipped the belt all over his torso - front and back - were pleasant enough, but Hachioji felt he could eke out a little more.

 

He settled into an easy rhythm of fucking, playing the belt soothingly around the welts it had caused. Then he brought it away from their bodies and flicked his wrist, sending the tough leather arcing up Sekizan’s leg to graze his thigh and cuff his cock and balls.

 

The noise was spectacular.

 

It was such a desperate mix of angry growl, pained whimper, and needy moan that Hachioji had to stop until Sekizan’s keening echoes had abated completely, fearing he’d cum before he was ready.

 

Deciding to cut the sound off at the source, Hachioji wrapped the belt around his captain’s neck and pulled it tight through its buckle, some of Sekizan’s skin pinching in the metal. As Hachioji stood upright with the leather taut in his hand, Sekizan’s back arched enticingly and the vice plowed his ass with a newfound vigor.

 

He used the belt as a lead, guiding the captain to ride his dick with instructive yanks. With his other hand, Hachioji batted at Sekizan’s dong and was surprised to feel it was stiffening. The boy was insatiable. Or just a glutton for punishment.

 

Hachioji couldn’t deny him more. He let go of the belt which hit Sekizan’s back with a dull thud that reverberated on his ribs. He gasped for breath, allowing Hachioji time to stop and think what to do next without him likely to notice that the ramming had paused.

 

It was looking at the black socks that made Hachioji think of it.

 

‘Don’t go anywhere,’ he told his captive, finding it irresistible to give the juicy butt another smack as he left him gulping in air.

 

He rejoined Sekizan with cleats in hand. Holding the footwear by the upper part, he grabbed the captain’s legs. Pulling the spikes into his thighs, Hachioji entered Sekizan but found he needed more purchase so he half-lifted and walked them both up a couple of steps. With Sekizan at a more acute angle, Hachioji was able to pull the spikes into his legs with greater force and fuck his ass with increased vigor.

 

Sekizan’s head was shaking, as if deciding between looking under him at the cleats in his thighs, up and into Hachioji’s eyes, or pointing forward to focus on breathing and controlling the pain. ‘Mutsummmhh,’ the word was reflexively expelled, Sekizan flinching halfway through, from what he was doing to his front or rear, Hachioji couldn’t tell.

 

‘What?’ the vice said, sounding prickly.

 

‘It hurts,’ Sekizan looked behind him into Hachioji’s face, a tear rolling down his flushed cheek, ‘don’t stop.’

 

His words had the opposite effect. Hachioji dug the spikes in as hard as he could, trying to defer the pressure away from his cock, but he knew it was coming. ‘Sekizaaaaan!’ he yelled gutturally, embarrassed at the wild baseness of his expulsion. As he pushed into the captain, pumping cum deep into his ass, he found he couldn’t make another sound while his body contracted with the powerful force.

 

Hachioji pulled out, a small bead of his cum following. ‘You dick,’ he said, pushing the semen in with a finger, ‘what’d you say that for?’

 

Sekizan dropped to a knee and watched Hachioji pull his pants up, ‘Sorry, Mutsumi.’

 

‘Anyone would think you wanted to be punished,’ Hachioji said, zipping up his fly and not failing to notice the greedy look in Sekizan’s eye at what he’d said. ‘Good thing I’ve got one more thing for you.’

 

Sekizan got back to his feet wearily but galvanized at the notion of the further punishment to come.

 

It came in the form of a bottle.

 

Hachioji retrieved it from Sekizan’s rugby bag. The vice sat on a step next to his captain and laid his hand nonchalantly upon Sekizan’s butt. He took a swig from the sports bottle, sighing with the moisturizing relief. It was still icy cold from the fall weather.

 

Sekizan shifted his weight from one leg to another. ‘Come on, Mutsumi,’ he whined, each buttock clenching in turn, ‘what have you got planned for me?’

 

‘I thought you might need some water,’ Hachioji explained. Sekizan didn’t respond, knowing there must be an ulterior motive.

 

He was proved right when he felt the nozzle of his bottle pushed into his asshole. At a squeeze form Hachioji’s meaty hand a jet of cold liquid filled his anus. Sekizan spat out a hiss at the sensation. ‘It’s… s-so cold,’ he complained as water seeped out of his butt.

 

‘We’ve gotta get you cleaned up,’ Hachioji justified, ‘it won’t do to have the captain filled up with cum.’ He squeezed the bottle again and watched the stream of water enter Sekizan, dribbling out a moment later along with some cum. Hachioji wondered if it was his own or Sekizan’s or even a mixture of the two.

 

Another squeeze released more of the ejaculatory suspension as well as a timid squeak from Sekizan. His ass was turning a bright shade of red, becoming raw with the chill. As the trickle reached the back of his knee, Sekizan could barely control a shiver which brought him out in goosebumps.

 

Hachioji began to feel a little pity for his captive. But not enough to stop him spraying one last time. The translucent liquid ran down Sekizan’s leg and seeped into his rugby sock, leaving a sticky white streak on the black cotton.

 

‘All done,’ Hachioji sighed dramatically, ‘feeling sufficiently punished?’ He moved up a few steps where he could see Sekizan’s grateful eyes in his exhausted, nodding head. ‘OK, pup. Time to release you.’ He loosened the knot in the laces tying Sekizan’s hands up, allowing the captain to collapse into his arms. Cradling him, Hachioji stroked Sekizan’s hair, ‘Let’s just rest here a moment and then get you to bed.’

 

‘Thank you, Mutsumi,’ Sekizan’s voice was muffled in their chests. He raised his head like a diver coming up for air, and spiked towards Hachioji’s lips as if seeking resuscitation.

 

Hachioji was only too pleased to give it, kissing Sekizan long and wet and deep.

 

The captain pulled away, plump lips dripping with shared saliva. He turned his head bashfully and muttered, ‘Pink,’ invoking the safe word they’d agreed on.

 

Hachioji broke into a loving grin, ‘You…’ he searched for a suitable word, ‘stupid.’ After a pause, he bade, ‘Come on.’ Taking his hand, Hachioji led Sekizan up the stairs.


End file.
